My Immortal  Rose&Dimitri songfic
by darcyalex
Summary: "My Immortal" by Evanescence song-fic with Rose and Dimitri's most intense, intimate, heartbreaking moments in one song. I might make it a collection with song-fics for all different characters, scenes, and pairings! If you guys like it. R&R pretty please


**This is my first song-fic. I wanted to give it a try. I hope you enjoy and if you want me to, I will make this a collection of song-fics about characters, scenes and pairings.**

**Just review and give me your opinion. Enjoy my first song-fic. The lyrics are the italics (except where it's italics in the text of the book) and you're supposed to imagine the scene written underneath each section playing in your head while the words play on the song.**

**WIWR xx ;)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, none of the Vampire Academy stuff is mine, at all. All the VA text belongs to the awesome Richelle Mead. So go thank the universe for her! GO! And the song 'My Immortal' is not mine either. Not quite sure exactly who that belongs to lol.**

* * *

_Intro._

Ten feet from the car, a man stepped directly into our path. We came to a screeching halt, and I jerked Lissa back by her arm. I acted out of instinct.  
"Leave her alone," I growled. "Don't touch her."  
"I'm not going to—" He took a step forward. Too close.  
I attacked him . . . And man he was fast . . . I started to fall . . . It was going to hurt. A _lot_.  
Only it didn't. Just as quickly as he blocked me, the man reached out and caught my arm.

___I'm so tired of being here_  
Suppressed by all my childish fears

I ran up to my mother.  
"Where's Dimitri?" I demanded. "Is he . . . Is he alive"?  
"He wasn't there Rose. . . . It's likely they're both just dead, and the Strigoi dragged their bodies off."

_And if you have to leave  
__I wish that you would just leave  
__Cause your presence still lingers here_

She was lying. It was the first time in my entire life my mother had ever told a lie to protect me.  
I stopped walking. . . . I turned and ran backwards, back towards the wards.

_And it won't leave me alone_

"Mason!" It took him a moment to materialize.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Mason, is Dimitri dead?"  
Mason shook his head.  
"Is he alive?"  
Mason shook his head.  
The next words stuck in my throat, and I sank to my knees as I spoke them.  
"Is he . . . is Dimitri a Strigoi?"  
Mason hesitated only a moment, like he was afraid to answer me, and then—he nodded.  
My heart shattered. My world shattered.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"It's okay," he said. "Everything's going to be okay. You can let go of the sword."  
The sword fell out of my hands landing with a loud clatter on the wooden floor. I followed, collapsing on all fours, wanting to cry but still unable to.  
Dimitri's arms wrapped around me as he helped me up. . . . My hands clutched his shirt, crumpling the fabric. Still keeping one arm around me, he smoothed my hair back away from my face. I leaned my head against him, and he continued stroking my hair, murmuring something in Russian. I didn't understand a word of it, but the gentle tone soothed me.

_. . ._

Sensing my resignation, the man stepped forward, turning his attention to Lissa. His face was clam. He swept her a bow and managed to look graceful doing it, which surprised me considering his height. "My name is Dimitri Belikov," he said. I could hear a faint Russian accent. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

At the same time, we both pulled back briefly, still oh so close. Everything in the world rested on that moment.  
"We can't . . ." he told me.  
"I know," I agreed.  
Then his mouth was on mine again, and this time, I knew there would be no turning back. There were no walls this time. . . .

_Your face it haunts  
__My once pleasant dreams  
__Your voice it chased away  
__All the sanity in me_

"I love you Roza." He kissed me again. "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  
The words were wonderful and dangerous.  
"And I won't let anything happen to you," I promised. "I love you." He kissed me again, swallowing off any other words I might have added.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Rose, we have to get out of here!"  
"He's in there!" I screamed, straining as hard as I could. "Dimitri's in there! We have to go back for him! We can't leave him!"  
I was rambling, hysterical, shouting at them that we had to go rescue Dimitri.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears____  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

He couldn't be dead. If he was, then surely I would be dead too.  
My mother slapped me, the pain snapping me out of my daze.  
"Run!" she yelled at me. "_He is dead_! You are not going to join him!"  
I saw the panic in her own face, panic over me—her only daughter—getting killed. I remember Dimitri saying he'd rather die than see me dead. And if I stood stupidly, letting the Strigoi get me, I'd failed both of them.  
"Run!" she cried again.  
Tears streaming down my face, I ran.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

He tried reason again. "I'm not going to hurt you. Roza, please stop."  
_Roza_. The old nickname. The name he'd first called me when we'd fallen prey to Victor's lust charm, both of us wrapped naked in each other's arms . . .  
_This isn't the Dimitri you knew._

_And though you're still with me  
__I've been alone all along_

He was studying me intently, like his eyes could look right through me. I shivered. It almost—_almost!_—seemed as though I captivated him the same way he captivated me. That was impossible, though. Strigoi didn't possess those kinds of emotions, and besides, the thought of him having any affection for me was probably just wishful thinking on my part. His face had always been hard to read, and now it was overlaid with a mask of cunning and coldness that made it truly impossible to know what was on his mind.

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years_

"We need to be together."  
"Why?" I asked softly.  
"Because I want you."  
I gave him a sad smile . . . "Wrong answer," I told him.  
I let go.  
And he was right there, sprinting out to me with that insane Strigoi speed as I started to fall. He reached out and caught one of my arms, dragging me back onto the railing. Well, half-dragging. Only part of me made it over; the rest still hung out over the river.

_But you still have_  
_All of __me . . ._

I looked him in the eye. "I will always love you."  
Then I plunged the stake into his chest.  
His eyes stared at me, stunned, and his lips parted, almost into a smile . . .  
"That's what I was supposed to say. . . ." he gasped out.  
Those were his last words. His failed attempt to dodge the stake had made him lose his balance on the edge. The stake's magic made the rest easy, stunning him and his reflexes.  
Dimitri fell. . . . A moment later he disappeared from sight.

* * *

**What'd you think? Please let me know. It's always appreciated.**


End file.
